Tiana Jackson: Percy Jackson's Little Sister
by candyland7
Summary: Tiana Jackson a little sibling of Percy by 3 years. On day a super powerful being found her and trained her to be his assasin. She later was sent on the run and found a kid named Leo Valdez. She was later adopted by an evil man. What happens during this time and after. Read to find out. Rated T for abuse
1. Megara

**New story by me candyland7, It's called Tiana Jackson: Percy Jacksons Little Sister.**

**Prologue **

**Tiana POV**

I can't believe it Percy just fell into Tartarus. Let me rewind to when I was 5 years old.

**Ch.1**

I was sitting on the couch with Percy, my 8 year old older brother, we were watching Finding Nemo Percy insisted but I really like this movie. Smelly Gabe was playing poker in the kitchen. Percy was going to a boarding school tomorrow. I will go to a kindergarten at a school a bit like Percy's. Though we come home every weekend unlike Percy who will only come home for winter and summer break, we are already packed for tomorrow.

"No, Nemo don't go out into the deep," I said.

"To late," Percy said.

"Nemo don't touch the butt."  
"It's boat Tiana."  
"No, it's butt."  
"Boat."  
"Butt."  
"Boat."  
"Butt, butt, butt, butt."  
"Boat, boat, boat, boat."  
"Percy Allen Jackson, Tiana Pearl Jackson are you two fighting again?" Sally asked.

"No, we are arguing," Percy said.

"What are you two arguing about?"  
"Well Tiana says that a boat is a butt."  
"It's a butt not a boat," I said.

"Tiana honey it is a boat."  
"Told you so," Percy said.

Mommy then sent us to bed. We argued about whether or not Nemo will survive. We fell asleep after Mommy said if we didn't she wouldn't give us candy.

When I woke up Percy was still asleep. I sat on him and then screamed in his ear as loud as I could. He jerked awake and when he saw me sitting on him he pushed me off. I laughed as he glared at me. We changed I was in a white shirt, a black skirt, and black dress shoes. Percy wore his school uniform: a plaid shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

Mommy gave us blue waffles. I wish we could have had blue pancakes but you get what you get and you don't throw a fit. Mommy sent Percy to the bus station while she walked me to where my school bus was waiting. She let me go onto the bus and I sat in the back.

***Time Skip to End of School Year***

Nothing weird has happened to me the whole time I was at school. I fingered my necklace. It is a sea-green diamond in the middle with other colors swirling in the middle; it has any weapon that has ever existed around the diamond. I have never been able to take of the necklace. As far as I know no one has ever been able to take of the necklace. I was sitting in class with my teacher, Mrs. Smith; we don't do much in kindergarten but play, learn the alphabet, and learn how to count numbers. I was ignoring one of the other kindergarten students, Megara, who is the jerk of the class. We were outside and she was making fun of my drawing of my brother and I standing next to the sea. I don't know why she was making fun of it since it was really detailed and even Mrs. Smith agreed that it was senior like work.

"… and that stupid picture should be burnt," Megara said.

At that my temper rose and before I knew it Megara's hair and her stupid picture was on fire. She screamed and Mrs. Smith ran out. The principal said that I would not be sent back to this school next year. I had turned 6 when I was at school. Percy was turning 9 in a month.

My mommy came to the school bus stop with Percy. For some odd reason I felt that I would not be seeing them after today. Little did I know that someone was watching me and going to take me away from my family.

**Chapter done anybody know who is going to take Tiana, I'm not going to say but if you read my other stories you might find out.**

**-candyland7**


	2. AN please read

**Hey guys I won't be able to update since I am overbooked at the moment I promise that I will update at least in 16-15 days since that is the end of school for me. **

**-candyland7**


	3. Tiana, Chaos, Astra, and Leo?

j

**No one figured out who kidnaps Tiana****L****. Anyways thanks for the reviews Luna Lily Severus Allen Snape and Hibernia12. **

**Tiana POV**

**Ch.2**

Percy and I were sitting on the couch. He was looking at the picture and was commenting on it.

"And my hair is blowing in the wind as is yours but I think Megara's was probably better," he said.

"No it was stick figures," I said.

"Stick figures are awesome!"  
"No they're terrible after all they have no detail."  
"Whatever."  
"Maybe you deserve to be in kindergarten and not me."  
"No you need to be in kindergarten you're stupid."  
"No I'm not!"  
"Yes you are Tiana don't fight me."  
Tears were streaming down my face. I ran into my room. Percy was sitting on the couch staring after me. I locked my door and sat on the ground with my face in my hand. Percy still had the picture in his hand. I got ready for bed and I couldn't fall asleep. I looked at the clock after what seemed to be a few minutes of crying and saw that it was 12:30 a.m. suddenly a black hole appeared in the middle of the room. A man walked out of it and he seemed to be wearing a robe with stars and planets swirling around it.

"Hello my name is Chaos and you are Tiana," Chaos said.

It was more a statement then a question.

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Would you like to come and be my assassin Tiana you could train with me?"  
"I would love to."  
He grabbed my hand and we went through the portal as he told me what it was.

I took one last look at my room before we arrived in the void. She took me to my bedroom and told me that it would look how ever I wanted it. My room immediately became a beach. I liked it instantly. Though I couldn't enjoy it for long Chaos came back and told me about Greek and Roman mythology. She also made me swear that I will never tell anyone that I know this fact and never to tell anyone else. I also found out that my brother and I are both Greek and Roman. My grandparents were Roman and my dad is Poseidon and that is how we have both Greek and Roman blood.

"Time for your first assassin training," Chaos said.

She explained how to use my necklace. All I have to do is pull one of the weapons and it appears in my hand. It also turns out that I have all the gods, titans, and primordial's powers. Chaos also told me that once I beat her that I will also gain her powers. My necklace's jewel turns out to be a power storing jewel.

"MOM!" a voice yelled.

"I'm in here!" she yelled out.

A girl with wheat colored hair with lava streaks and multicolored eyes walked into the room. She had a tiara that seemed to be made out of stars. Her dress seemed to be a mixture of some jewels, stars, and lava.

"Mom who is she?" the girl said inclining her head to me.

"Astra this is Tiana, Tiana this is Astra your half-sister," Chaos said.

"WHAT!" we both said at the same time.

"You are so sisters," Chaos said.

"Hi Tiana, I'm Astra **(A/N I made up Astra she is an OC and she really isn't a goddess) **goddess of stars, volcanoes, curses, genders, and jewels," Astra said.

"I'm Tiana and I'm daughter of Poseidon and great-granddaughter of Venus and Vulcan," I said.

We hugged each other and soon became close friends.

***Time Skip to Last Day of Assassin Training***

I was sitting in chair tied to it with a rope and blindfolded. I couldn't use my powers to get untied or blindfolded. I sensed Chaos about to do a downward cut to slice me in two. I quickly did a back flip (somehow) and she cut off the ropes and blindfold. I quickly disarmed her and pinned her to the ground with my dagger at her throat and my sword pointing at her heart.

"Surrender?" I asked.

I beat Chaos and I only had a year of training, I am now 7 years old. Chaos laughed.

"This is the 6th time you have beaten me, are you sure you don't want to live here forever you will be immortal," Chaos asked.

"I'm sure I have a feeling that I need to go to Earth," I said.

He nodded and gave me my backpack full of supplies even though I didn't need it I had become his champion the first time I beat him. I was about to open a portal when he did.

"Remember you can't use magic against mortals," she said.

"I know I know," I said.

I walked through the portal and found myself in the middle of a clearing trees were on all sides. There was a curly haired boy right next to me. He seemed like a Latino elf. I walked hesitantly up to him. My dagger was in a ready position. He woke up and instantly sat up. He smiled an impish grin when he saw that I was only a girl.

"Hi I'm Leo and you are?" he said.

"Hi Leo I'm Tiana," I answered.

"Pretty name did you know that it means princess."  
"Thanks and yes."  
"Why are you here? Are you running from foster homes too?"

"What no I'm not running from foster parents in fact I'm looking for my family."  
"Oh, do you want a fire?"  
"How?"  
"Easy," his hand suddenly burst into flames.

If I hadn't been with Chaos for a year I would have screamed. I just waved my hands and logs appeared with paper stuck between logs.

"How did you do that?" Leo asked.

"I… don't know," I lied.

"You have powers like me!"

"Did you have to much sugar?"  
"NOPE I AM ALWAYS LIKE THIS!"

"Oh that's… nice."  
"Hey, I have been running for a round a year do you want to come with me?"  
"Sure I'll come with you."  
"Good we will have so much fun together."  
I smiled and knew that this will be a very eventful few years.

***Time Skip to a Few Days Later***

Leo and I were running through the woods from a pack of wolves. We crashed through the brush.

"Tiana come on run or the wolves will get you!" Leo shouted.

He grabbed me and pulled me along. A wolf scratched my leg he and the rest of the pack shattered into millions of pieces. Leo caught me when I fell. I soon passed out from loss of blood.

**MAWAHAHAHA anyone like my evil laugh, I added Leo in YA! Anyways please Review peps. My motto is no reviews no update, no update sad people, sad people sad me, and on it goes.**

**-candyland7**


	4. Percy and Tiana

**School is out in 4 days I am so excited and I will be able to update more! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Tiana POV**

When I woke up I saw that I was in a foster home. I was immediately scared, I had never been to a foster home before and Leo always said terrible things about them. I saw that I had a wrap on my leg and Leo was next to me in a plaid shirt, beige pants, and black dress shoes.

"Nice outfit Leo," I said.

"Wait until you see what you have to wear," he said.

"Ughh I hate plaid."  
"You will have to get used to it."

Then a lady walked in and handed me clothes. Leo left and the lady seemed to think I needed help getting changed. I shooed her away and got dressed in a beige shirt, a plaid jumper, white tights, and black dress shoes. When the lady walked back in she had a hair brush, a hair thing, and a plaid hair bow. She brushed my princess curled hair. She French braided my hair and tied on the hair bow. When I walked out I decided that this lady was nice.

"Excuse me miss," I said, "but can I have your name."  
"Polite one I see, my name is Mrs. Simpson," the lady said.

"My name is Tiana."

"Is the boy your brother?"  
Leo walked up so I didn't have to answer the question. Mrs. Simpson left and I saw someone I thought I would never have to see again. **(A/N the perfect place to stop but it is to short) **

"Megara," I said quietly.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Just a kid I used to know."

Leo looked at the direction I was pointing.

"That little girl with the hair that looked like it was burnt a few years ago, the burnt face, holding a burnt picture," Leo said.

"Yep her picture and hair caught on fire when I was in kindergarten," I said.

"Let me guess you got mad and her hair and picture went up in flame."  
"Huh."

"Let's go talk to her."

Leo pulled me over to Megara.

"Hi," Leo said.

Megara looked up and when she saw me her eyes widened.

"Tiana what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for my family when the people here found me with a badly scratched up leg," I answered.

"Tiana I wanted to say that I am sorry about making fun of your picture truthfully I was jealous," Megara said.

Megara jealous, that's something you don't see every day.

"It's okay," I said.

"I found your picture while you went to the principal's office and I took a picture of it. I have it right now."  
Megara dug into her bag and pulled out a picture of my picture. I looked at it and saw Percy and I. I smiled sadly and took the picture from Megara.

"You can have it if you want," Megara said.

"Thank you Megara, this means so much to me," I said.

We hugged and from that day forth we were really close friends. One day Megara and I were sitting down. We were both eight now and Leo and I have been here for a year. Leo was nowhere to be seen. Megara was going to a foster home in a few days and I drew a picture of the both of us. I found out Megara always loved nature and drew us in a garden. She was so happy and was excited.

"Tiana!" I heard Leo scream.

I looked up to see him running towards us.

"What?" I asked once he came.

"Someone wants to adopt you," he said.

"What, no we need to run away," I said.

"What do you mean run away? Isn't it good news that someone wants to adopt you?" Megara asked  
"No, it means I can't find my family," I answered.

"Oh, right."  
Megara is the only other person than Leo that knows about my quest to find my family.

"We need to run away tonight."

"I don't think so," said a voice.

I looked up to see Mrs. Simpson and a guy with gray hair and mean looking eyes. Mrs. Simpson was holding my bag and I quickly handed Leo a picture of us together. We were on a bridge that seemed to be over a canyon. There were a few other people in the picture that we haven't met yet. There was a golden chariot and Pegasus tied to it. Mrs. Simpson handed the guy my bag and then she held back Leo. The man took me forcibly by the shoulder and took me to a pickup truck. He set me in the front seat and buckled me in when I didn't. He put my bag in my lap and started the old car up.

We drove to an apartment building. His apartment wasn't too shabby. He took me to my room. It was nice there was wallpaper, a closet filled with clothes that would fit me, a bed that was made; a desk with a chair, there was a computer on it. I set my bag on the bed and sat down. The man set down ground rules. I would do what he said and won't question it. I had to cook for us breakfast, lunch, and dinner. When school came I would make lunch that he can take to work. I had to earn my own money by doing summer jobs and such. He would pay for food and when he sent me to the store he would give me just enough money for what he sends me to get. He already told the store owner that I would go get his beer and that no one was to ask for my ID.

School was the next day. I got dressed, made breakfast and lunch for the man (never bothered to learn his name). I got on the bus and sat in the back.

"Excuse me but that's my spot," I looked up to see a kind girl.

The girl has choppy brown hair and multi colored eyes.

"Sorry I'll move," I said.

"No it's okay, I'll just sit next to you," the girl said.

She sat down and turned to me.

"My names Piper what's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Tiana," I said.

She nodded. We chatted and I learned that she was Leo's age. I told her a bit about myself. She was sad when she learned that we wouldn't be in the same grade. The bus stopped at school and we went our separate ways. I didn't know my way to class seeing as I started half way through the year. I saw a girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Hi, I don't know my way to class," I said.

The girl turned around and I saw that she had green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Peony I'm looking for Tiana I am supposed to help her get to class," Peony said.

"I'm Tiana," I said.

"Oh, I am so sorry let's get you to class."  
She led me down some corridors and eventually we came across a class room that said 3rd grade. Peony took me inside and I got introduced to my teacher, Mrs. Richardson.

"Class, this is Tiana Eldon she is our new student," Mrs. Richardson said.

I got taken to my seat and found out that Peony is also in my class. I became good friends with Piper and Peony. No one else seemed to like me.

**Time skip to after school.**

I got home and was about to make dinner when the guy walked in.

"WHERE IS MY DINNER!" he shouted.

I was about to answer when he punched me. I fell to the ground and he punched me till I bleed and was bruised. He then grabbed a beer and walked into his room. I crawled back to mine where I went in my bag and found a first aid kit. I quickly bandaged myself up and crawled into bed and fell into a restless sleep. This happened every day. Sometimes he rapped me as well. He never went as far to breaking my virginity; though he did his best to make me very uncomfortable. I stopped talking around a few months after this started. Piper ended up leaving the school because she 'stole' something. Peony tried to make me talk again but she could tell what I was saying by my eyes.

One day after school ended for the year I was now nine years old. I had a feeling that someone I knew was around. It couldn't be Peony because a few days before school ended her family moved to Los Angeles. It couldn't be Piper because we lost contact a few months ago. Megara last I heard she moved to New York after getting adopted. Leo wouldn't find me I hadn't heard from him since we got separated. Percy and mom live in New York they don't have enough money to come to St. Louis.

The guy who adopted me grabbed me by the scruff of my neck.

"Why are you late?" he asked.

When I didn't answer he got mad.

"Answer me you worthless piece of junk," he said.

He punched me and I thought I heard people running. He was about to strike me again when I saw a flash of bronze. Not any bronze but celestial bronze. It went straight through him but cut my shoulder. It was a deep cut and it hurt like Hades. I was losing a lot of blood so I put my hand over the wound. The guy that swung the sword said something to his companions. The companions started punching the guy who was punching me.

I quickly ran off and hid in a shadow. After a bit I heard footsteps running.

"Grover are you sure she is one of us?" a feminine voice asked.

"I'm positive Annabeth," the guy (I guess Grover) said.

"Guy's she went this way," a male voice said.

"How would you know?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know I can sense her," the male said.

They turned into the alley I went in, which happened to be a dead end. I could feel the blood soaking my clothes. I knew if I didn't treat the wound soon I would possibly bleed out.

"She isn't here we should check the other alley," Annabeth said.

"No," Grover said, "she is here and she is powerful."  
I could now see their faces, the girl, Annabeth, has princess curled blonde hair and gray eyes. She is obviously a daughter of Athena. The guy next to her, I am guessing Grover, has a goatee and has a Rasta cap on top of his curly hair. He is most likely a satyr. I couldn't see the other guy since he is mostly in the shadows. The best I could get was messy black hair.

"We don't want to harm you we want to help," Annabeth said.

I wanted to say, well then why did you cut me with a sword, but I didn't.

"Please come out into the light," Grover said.

_Tiana go to them they won't harm you in fact you know one of them_, is that Chaos' voice. I guess I have to listen. I stepped out into the light and I got a full view of the man that I couldn't see earlier. And I could tell that he recognized me to.

"Tiana?" he asked.

"Percy," I said.

**Yay Percy found Tiana again. And now the fun begins. I know that I rushed through about a year of her life but I needed to get too her and Percy finding each other again. Anyways remember my motto.**

**-candyland7**


	5. Tiana, the Lion, Annabeth, and Grover

**-candyland7**

**Hello, I don't have much to say so let's just get started with the chapter.**

**Tiana POV**

Percy ran forward to hug me but I flinched. He looked confused. He looked like he was going to ask a question; but I could still feel blood seeping through my clothes. I walked past him.

"Hey wait!" Percy called.

I didn't stop walking and I heard running footsteps. Annabeth caught up to me first. She grabbed my hurt arm. I gasped in pain and Annabeth seemed to understand.

"Did Percy's sword cut you?" She asked.

I nodded and walked into the apartment complex. When I reached our floor I handed Annabeth the keys and nodded my head towards the door. Annabeth understood and unlocked the door. I walked in and went straight to my room and found the first aid kit. I wrapped my arm up in bandages after I changed my shirt into a pink blouse. Even though my 'dad' rapes and beats me doesn't mean he doesn't give me appropriate and nice clothes. I threw on my black sweater and went back into the living room where Annabeth, Grover, and Percy were waiting.

"So umm Tiana," Grover started.

I looked at him.

"Percy told us a bit about you, would you mind telling us what happened after you went missing?" Grover asked.

I looked at my feet and didn't answer. I could tell that they were glancing at each other worriedly. I felt someone put a hand on me. I stiffened and then judo flipped the person. I then didn't look at who I judo flipped, instead I ran into my room. I heard Annabeth helping the person to their feet. I heard someone laughing, the person laughing was Percy. Someone (Grover) was grumbling. I'm guessing that I judo flipped Grover.

"Tiana," a voice said, "can you let us in?"  
I opened the door. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover walked in.

"What did the man do to you?" Percy asked.

I didn't answer.

"Tiana, did he beat you?"

I nodded and then made a movement that meant 'and more'.

"He raped you," Annabeth gasped.

I nodded and Percy fumed.

"Tiana, will you come with us to finish our quest?" Percy asked.

I nodded and then got ready for the quest. I packed some clothes and grabbed a few more first aid kits. I put toiletries in a bag. I emptied my piggy bank and counted $1,500. I then grabbed a few extra things such as the cell phone Chaos gave me that didn't attract monsters and a bracelet that if taken by an enemy will shock them and it has special powers that I have yet to find out, my earrings that can shoot out poisonous darts just by a single thought. I walked out and they looked up. When they saw me come out they stood up. We went outside and the whole time we walked they each at least once tried to get me to talk.

We went to the Amtrak station a few minutes before we left. I manipulated the Mist to make the mortals think that I belonged. We ended up in Denver and stopped by a diner. We sat down in a booth and tried our best to look like we belonged. I think I did better than the others. When we were about to get busted Ares came. He paid for our food.

"So, I need your help with something," Ares said.

"What could we do to help you?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shot him a warning glance.

Ares told us what we had to do. It was to get his shield and bring it back to him, easy right? I wasn't to sure.

We went to Waterland. Grover got over the barbed wire easily.

"Maia," he said.

I controlled the air and flew over the fence. My eyes were now a swirling blue and white. When I landed Grover saw my eyes.

"Tiana, y...y…your eyes t…the…they are now blue and white," Grover stuttered.

I rolled my eyes and they changed back to sea-green. Grover looked like he was going to faint. Percy and Annabeth then dropped next to us. We walked around and saw a bunch of stupid names. We ended up at The Tunnel of Love. Percy looked like he wanted to skateboard in the empty pool. Grover and I stayed at the top while Annabeth and Percy went to go get Ares' shield. I couldn't hear what Percy and Annabeth were saying because they where whispering at each other. Annabeth took Aphrodite's scarf from Percy. I laughed softly. Percy grabbed Ares shield right when Percy broke through some type of webbing that I saw earlier.

"Wait," Annabeth said.

"To late," Percy replied.

"There is another Greek Eta on here. It's a trap."  
The Cupid statues moved and shot there arrows at each other. Grover tried to pull me out of the line of fire. I judo flipped him and rolled out of the way of the arrows at the same time. I looked down and saw Annabeth screaming. I quickly thought and sent a mental message to Percy.

'Percy!'

'Who are you?'

'It's Tiana you need to get into the boat.'

'Okay.'

He pulled Annabeth into the boat and then kicked the spiders away. He then looked around.

"Grover, Tiana get inside the booth and find the 'on' switch!" Percy yelled at us.

We ran inside and before I could do anything Grover started pushing buttons. He pushed every button and raised his hands to Percy showing that he pushed every button. I pushed him over and touched the board. Suddenly everything turned on. Grover looked at me gaping; I smiled and pushed the bright red 'on' button at the exact same time Percy thought about the water and willed it to come. It splashed out. I pushed random buttons and when I hit the Gate of Love it started flashing red.

"It's padlocked," Grover said.

I ran outside and willed the air to carry me. I flew with Grover and we caught them. Well I caught Percy, Grover caught Annabeth. We fell to the ground and I landed softly unlike the others. We turned around and saw that the Cupids were still filming.

"Show's over Good Night!" Percy called.

We then left and Percy chewed out Ares'. I stood there silent. Ares turned to me.

"Old Barnacle Beard looked surprised to see you," he said, "Want to explain that?"  
I looked at him and did something that surprised everything. I punched the war god in the nose with my hand set fire.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

We then left in the zoo truck. What was in there shocked me. A very skinny lion, a zebra covered in bubble gum, a antelope with a balloon on his antler. I walked over to the lion and petted it.

"Tiana don't touch the lion!" Percy exclaimed.

I ignored him and kept petting it. Grover didn't look like he wanted to touch me again and Annabeth was too shocked to do anything. Percy tried to yank me away but the lion growled at him. He looked worried and when the lion purred Percy looked shocked. I was the only one that could get near to the lion. I, despite their protests, let the animals out of their cages. When I fell asleep I fell asleep on the lion. I woke up to the truck suddenly stopping. I turned invisible and the animals went back into their cages. I saw Percy and Grover hiding behind a sack of turnips and Annabeth (I can see invisible people) near the edge of the truck she was wearing her Yankees cap.

The Zoo person opened the door. I read his name tag Maurice. Suddenly a knocking sound,

"What do you want Eddie?" Maurice asked.

"What'd ya say?" Eddie called back.

"What are you banging for?"  
"What banging?"

Maurice walked outside muttering under his breath. All the animals (after Grover gave them a blessing) left.

We walked around Vegas. We eventually ended up at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. I stopped Chaos had told me about this place.

"Come on Tiana, we need a place to rest," Annabeth said.

I nodded and let them take me inside. We checked in. Never once did I touch the Lotus Flowers. I never once spoke that whole time. I met a kid named Nico and his sister Bianca. They were also stuck but they hadn't eaten the flowers. They didn't know anything except their names and very few other things. Percy was the first one to wake up, then Annabeth, and then Grover. We left ASAP and we got into a taxi. Annabeth used her casino card to get us to LA really quickly.

We went to the Santa Monica beach. I was wondering why but didn't question it. Percy waded into the water. He then stopped and looked at me.

"Tiana want to come?" he asked.

I didn't answer but took his out reached hand and walked into the water. We went under and I started breathing right away but Percy held his breath until he couldn't hold it anymore. I laughed slightly and Percy glared at me. Suddenly two sharks appeared. I grabbed the dorsal fin of mine and Percy's hesitantly grabbed his. We went far down, Percy looked nervous but the pressure didn't crush him.

"Perseus, Tiana I have something from your Father," a naiad said.

She held out her hand and I gasped. In her hand were 3 pearls.

"These will let you get in and out of the Underworld," the naiad said.

Percy took the pearls. He didn't seem to notice that there were only three but I didn't say anything. I can always get out just by snapping my fingers so I didn't question it. We surfaced not long after.

We walked down an alley when I felt that someone was following us. I turned around and I saw a gang. They quickly surrounded us.

"Well, well what do we have here?" the gang leader asked.

He looked us up and down. Percy swung his sword at them. While they were stunned we ran into a local store. It was called Crusty's Water Bed Palace. We ran behind some water beds and hid. After the gang ran by I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello," the person said.

**Terrible cliff hanger I know. Not in the Oh No what is going to happen next but the oh okay I guess the chapter ended cliffhanger. I can't wait for HOH I am practically dying. Anyways am I going to fast because I feel like I am?**

**-candyland7 **


	6. Peony and Megara again

**Please don't kill me for not updating sooner. I have been busy lately.**

**Me: Percy will you please do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: *fights off a monster* kinda busy here!**

**Me: Fine, Grover?**

**Grover: candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's**

**Tiana POV**

We jumped a foot in the air. I turned around and saw Crusty. I managed to stay unnoticed-my specialty- but the others weren't so lucky. I stuck by Percy's side trusting him more than the others. He somehow tricks Crusty saving our hides. Going into the Underworld was easier than it should have been. I didn't mention it to the others though. Well I never really talk so they probably didn't mention it. When Percy figured out the three pearl problem he realized that two of us would have to stay behind. I pointed to myself as one to stay behind then to mom.

"I can't leave you Tiana," Percy's voice broke.

I shook my head and stood my ground. Then smiled wondering how he would look seeing me again.

"Tiana," I never let him finish.

Walking up I took two pearls and pushed it into Annabeth and Grover's hands. I closed Percy's hand on the last and smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be fine," I whispered.

I backed up away from them. Percy looked worried and he looked like he was going to cry. Luckily they crushed the pearls and disappeared. I looked at my uncle. I smiled mischievously and disappeared in the shadows. When I reappeared I was on the Santa Monica beach. I saw Percy, Annabeth, and Grover where over to the right a bit. Percy was still in shock. There were tears in his eyes and I felt bad about that. Annabeth saw my and her jaw dropped. She tapped Grover's shoulder and pointed. Both Grover and Percy looked and I smiled.

I waved at them and walked over. They just stared at me like I was a ghost.

"Tiana?" Grover asked.

I nodded and nearly laughed.

"What… How are you here?" Annabeth asked.

I signed: I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Grover and Annabeth looked confused but Percy understood. We learned sign language as a game when we were younger. I guess Percy remembered it.

"Like what?" he asked.

"What did she sign?" Annabeth asked.

"You don't know. She signed I have a few tricks up her sleeve."  
Annabeth shook her head and then they saw Ares. Percy fought him. I would have helped but he had to fight this himself. When he beat Ares I nearly laughed. But when Ares cursed my brother I wanted to kill Ares.

"How are we getting to the airport?" Grover asked.

We were in the police department trying to figure out how to get to the airport. I remembered that Peony moved to LA not that long ago. I had her phone number somewhere. I rifled through my backpack and found it. I placed it in Percy's hand.

"What is…Oh," he said.

Percy called Peony after saying that he is my older brother and telling her of our predicament she came. After about a year she has changed a lot. Her dirty blonde hair was shorter than I remembered and her green eyes were becoming brighter.

"Tiana!" she cried.

I smiled and hugged her.

"It's been forever. Why are you in a police station? Is Mr. Eldon gone? Who are these people?" She finally stopped asking questions and read my eyes.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth, Grover, Percy," She said.

To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"Her eyes, they say things to you. Try it," she suggested.

They looked into my eyes. Percy's face showed that he read them. Annabeth and Grover also said understood. Peony came with us on the plane once Grover said that she was a half-blood.

We flew back to New York. Despite Percy's protest I went with him. When my mom hugged me after three years it was shocking to see her again. I saw Gabe but for some odd reason he didn't see me. I didn't go to Olympus with him. Instead I texted Megara and met her at Central Park.

"Tiana, I missed you," She said.

I didn't answer instead I signaled for her to walk with me.

"Did you become mute?" she asked, "You used to be a chatterbox."  
I nodded and sighed through my nose. I didn't tell her but she also learned to read my eyes so she understood.

"How's Leo?" She asked.

"Haven't seen him in a year," I whispered.

"Oh."

I nodded. Percy walked up and saw Megara.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," Megara responded.

"I assume your Megara."  
"Yeah and I'm guessing your Percy. Bye Tiana."  
I waved and followed Percy to camp.

**Sorry again for not updating. Please Read & Review**

**-candyland7**


	7. Tiana, Percy, Astra, Chiron, and Peony

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! Anyways disclaimer anyone?**

**Tiana:…**

**Percy: Uh, I don't want to.**

**Megara: I don't feel like it.**

**Peony: candyland7 own nothing but her OC's! Which includes me!**

**Tiana POV**

Peony had run ahead and was already in camp by the time Percy and I got up the hill. What I saw scared me. There were people everywhere. I know that I should have expected it; but there were kids getting beat up by other campers. That was what set off what Percy calls a panic attack.

"No," I whimpered.

"What?" Percy asked.

I backed up into the pine tree. Or Thalia's Pine as it is known more commonly as.

"Tiana come on. Chiron will want to see you," Percy said.

I shook my head and slid down the tree with my head in my hands. I was crying. My whole body shook with fear. I was seeing Mr. Eldon beat and rape me.

"Tiana!" Percy exclaimed.

He bent down next to my shaking figure and stroked my hair.

"Hey, hey no one is going to hurt you," He told me, "We are all one big happy family."  
The shaking slowly subsided but the tears still fell. Once my eyes dried we walked down to the Big House. We met Peony at the bottom of the hill.

"Percy your back!" the centaur exclaimed, "And who are these two girls."

"Chiron this is Peony…" he looked at her for a last name."  
"Johnson," Peony told him.

"This is Peony Johnson and this is Tiana my full blood sister."  
"Nice to meet you Tiana, Peony," Chiron said.

I nodded while Peony said, "Hi," cheerfully.

Suddenly a gray sign with an owl appeared above Peony's head. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"All hail Peony Johnson daughter of Athena!" Chiron proclaimed despite the fact that only Percy and I were in the room with them.

I shook my head while Percy went to get Annabeth with Peony.

"Tiana," Chiron said, "you are powerful."  
I nodded waiting for him to go on.

"Tomorrow I want you to show me everything you can do," he continued.

My eyes widened. I didn't want to show him my powers. I quickly grabbed a pen and paper and wrote:

_Chiron I am the assassin of Chaos. It would be dangerous to show you the full extent of my powers._

"What do you mean assassin?" Chiron asked, "You are only nine."  
I shook my head and wrote:

_I was trained at the age of six. I am more powerful than Chaos and can beat him in a duel. Tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp we will go to Olympus and I will fight all the Olympians together in a duel. This is final._

Chiron sighed possibly knowing that he won't be able to change my mind, "Very well."  
I smiled and Percy came back.

"Tiana come on lets go to the cabin," He said.

I followed him Chiron had made an Iris message to Olympus. Probably telling them of the arrangement. After Percy fell asleep that night I went outside. I had pretty much stayed in the cabin all day. I didn't want to see all the staring at me. I was still nervous about being at camp.

"Tiana," A voice behind me said.

I stiffened. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Astra," I whispered.

I turned around and saw her. Since it was night she was in a white dress with stars on it. Her wheat colored hair with lava streaks now also had a few stars on the red streaks. Her tiara shone more brightly at night than in the day. Her ruby red lips were twisted in a smile and her multicolored eyes shone.

"Aren't you going to give your sister a hug?" She asked.

I hugged her tightly. I knew she was a goddess but I always assumed that she lived with her mother.

"I heard that you are fighting the Olympians tomorrow and I didn't want to miss it. I also wanted to see our brother," Astra explained.

I felt my shyness go away with Astra here. She was probably using her powers but still.

"He's inside that cabin asleep. I missed you Starry," I whispered the last.

"Why do you call me starry at night and hot head during the day?" She asked no one.

"You look like you bathed in stars at night and in the morning your lava streaks are more pronounced."  
"Very well let us go see Percy."  
"You're starting to sound like Thor."

Another thing I found out while I was with Chaos was that Norse and Egyptian myths are also real. I've met Thor and the other Norse gods before. I've also met the Egyptian gods.

"I will take that as a complement," Astra decided.

I giggled a bit. We walked into the cabin. I decided to use my old way of waking up Percy so that he could meet Astra. Crawling onto his bed and lap was pretty easy. I positioned myself so that if he decided to throw me of the bed and can land easily.

"What are you doing?" Astra asked.

"Waking him up," I responded, "Now shush."

I screamed making sure to sound proof the room before I did. Percy startled awake. Astra and I laughed at his look of alarm.

"Tiana why did you wake me up?" he asked obviously not expecting an answer.

"Percy meet Astra daughter of Chaos and Poseidon, goddess of volcanoes, curses, gender, jewels, and stars," I said.

He looked at me surprised.

"That has to be the most you have said all at once ever since we rescued you," He muttered he turned toward Astra, "So you're our half-sister."

She nodded, "I met Tiana when she was with Chaos getting trained to be his personal assassin. Which she accomplished in a few months."  
"You're an assassin?"

I nodded and did a back flip off his bed.

"She is also fighting all the Olympians at one time tomorrow at eight. I'm going to watch!" Astra exclaimed.

That seemed to wake up Percy the rest.

"You're WHAT?" he asked.

"You have no say in this. I can beat Chaos with no powers tied and blindfolded to a chair," I replied calmly.

"Fine. I'm going back to sleep."

We all went to our rightful beds and fell asleep.

**AND CUT!**

**Astra: I came in again!**

**Peony: Why did you let Ares curse your brother?**

**Astra: There is a reason in the future. Plus the Fates told me to let it happen.**

**Tiana: I am going to put those Olympians in their rightful place.**

**Everyone who knows Tiana: GO Tiana!**

**-candyland7**


End file.
